SpongeBob Fanon Wiki:Requests for adminship/Kelpy G/2
Now, I do agree that I've only been a content moderator for one week but I'm making this because this wiki needs "moar" active admins. So far, the only ready-for-action administrator is , so I think there should be more. The Terrible Travis, another administrator, is active but he is known to be globalled very often so that doesn't help. Before you ask, let me awnser this: OMG YOU'VE ONLY BEEN MOD FOR TWO WEEKS I MEAN WHAT DA H*CK MAHN??? We need "moar" admins, since one of the two active admins is globalled and the other one.......well we need more than ONE, if you know what I mean. KELPY G IS A BAD CHAT MOD BANNING PEOPLE FOR NO REASON I've only banned once, and that ban was legitimate. The kicking jokes I made are jokes and besides I can't do it because most people who I do that with already have chat mod power. KELPY G IS TOO GOOD Meh, I just want to be with the peasants. (laugh track comes) Kelpy G is very innapropro I do admit that, but look at Travis. And besides the majority of my edits are mainspace/category which most of the look constructive. Qualifications *'Must have 750 article edits:' More than 1,500 mainspace alone *'Must be active for three months:' Have been contributing almost every day for more than a year *'Prequisite - Content Moderator:' Already have that status. *'Must know how to delete pages and files:' Done that several times. *'Must know how to block a user with the appropriate amount of time:' I've seen guides on blocking, so that won't be a problem. *'Must be familiar with the layout of the wiki:' Yeppity yep-yep. *'Active in Discussion:' Never missed one for the last six months Promises *Extend Cleanup and Recycling *Make a more organized discussion structure *Upgrade the wiki layout *Block vandals and fulfill that "10 second ban" slogan in that 2013 ad XD *Make the wiki more user-friendly #SEVENTHADMIN Support * Yes. Da Brownie * You will be a good admin. IMMA DRUNK BOYO * An experienced and friendly contributor to the wiki. William Leonard * A very good admin in the future. I believe that the user Kelpy G and the user Kelpy G's contributions will help the wiki have a very good admin in the future. It is very expected the user Kelpy G will help this wiki in many ways. This includes to block the people who are to be blocked in the future. The user Kelpy G is a good administrator candidate. This vote is a support. File:Signature.png (talk) 14:18, May 29, 2016 (UTC) * I'm confident that you'll be a good admin. Gavin The Otter (talk) 19:17, May 29, 2016 (UTC) * You are a very good user, and you have helped me numerous times before. You have worked far beyond the qualifications, and I know you will be an admin that will do good. -totalraichu Neutral * You're a good guy and all, and you'll probably make a decent admin, but you don't really use your content moderator rights all that often, and your activity in chat is… questionable. Nothing against you as a person, but I'm not exactly certain you're read for admin yet. Not gonna vote yet, need more time to consider, in light of recent events. - Fuu Oppose * the stuff you have done to me shall never be forgotten - Calaz